Lucy Goddess of the Stars
by iJobex3
Summary: (A one shot story.) Lucy, Goddess of the Stars is known to become a legendary story. Now that this a different generation base in the future, read what happens when the narrator discovers the truth.


**Lucy Goddess of The Stars**

(one shot)

Long ago there was a variety of different kind of Dragons that ruled the lands.

There was more than one guild that existed. Word had spread that turned to folktales and stories of the great adventures that occurred in the late centuries.

But now in this generation, they no longer continue on with the league. Over the time, the population had developed dramatically since the great big wars end. Technology advanced, and the great adventures seems more like a myth.

Not much people believed in them and assumed they were just made up to lure people in. However, for me, I believe the stories were real.

Every so often, I would visit the shrine on top of the biggest hill of our big village. Rumors said that this place was were the great guild called "Fairy Tale" built their shelter at. Now, it's dusty and filled with cobwebs. There was nothing inside, leaving no evidence or anything that would prove the existences of the amazing adventures…

Thou, in this very shrine, we support a goddess named Lucy. A beautiful goddess whom was the ruler of all the Stars in the galaxy. Behind the story, she saved all the people and ones she loved from the dangers along her journey. Even if it meant that she had to sacrifice her life for the sake of everyone's well-being. A lady in a white robe would perpetually appear and happily tell me all the different stories that took place.

Days past since I visited my favorite shrine, I found a man sitting at one of the benches in the park. For a middle schooler like me I thought he was rather strange because of the unique color of his hair; pink. Just like mine.

Normally we aren't suppose to be talking to strangers that seems a particular fishy…

But, I managed the courage to talk to this man. He was sorta strange, since he was asking for a specific town that I only heard of in the lady's tales.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragonel."

I only realize he was a lost man and made him welcome as a guest in my families inn. The next day I took him to the shrine that I told him about last night.

"We are here!" I exclaimed.

I was expecting him to be astonished as much as I was the first time I seen it. He just stood there speechless. I couldn't quite comprehend the facial reaction he had shown upon his face. It was just a terrified expression, it was way beyond of what I expected.

"No… way…" Natsu word out.

I gazed at the towering house just to see what was wrong with it. It was old and the colors have been faded out, so I assumed that he thought it was haunted. Natsu was slowly making his way inside the shrine with that same face, but I notice how wobbly his legs were and how he trembled. Was he scared of something?

We were both standing in the center of the room. It was dark, the only sunlight we had was the ones from the window and from the door that we left opened. I never did entered this place, not until now. Natsu did not say anything, he just froze there. I was thinking of what to say, which felt like thirty minutes of our time had past.

Right when I had thought of a sentence to say, he had beat me to it. Natsu suddenly turned around and said, "I'm home."

As much as that line made me slightly confuse or thinking how crazy he went, that serious vibe he gave off told me he wasn't lying.

Before I could realize what was going on, our surrounding seemed to changed. I was seeing visions of people. They were all laughing and cheering. Everyone was so happy. And I notice the same symbol but in different colors in a certain spot on everyone that revealed it. Right before me, was a vision of Natsu and a blonde girl that look just like the goddess. I was surprised to see another him before my very own eyes. "There's two of you?!" I shouted. I covered my mouth quickly, thinking that they would snap their attention at me. But they just continued on with whatever they were doing.

"What you are seeing is the past…" Natsu whispered.

"Wait what do you mean."

Everything soon started to fade away. The room that was once so lively and alive turned back to a hollow, dark open space like it was before when we walked in.

"I am not in this time…" He told me.

I was hoping he would say he was a time-traveler, but Natsu did not say anything after that. Things became awfully quiet. Until I heard footsteps approaching from behind us. To my surprise it was the same woman in the white robe. Natsu and I turned our bodies at her.

"Natsu…?" She spoke.

She never once revealed her face to me, since she always had her hood over her head. Now came the time when she slipped it off. Her golden hair was swaying to the side as the gentle breeze blown at her. I recognize her face, she had the similar look as the statues, the pictures of the goddess, and the blonde girl from the past.

"Lu-?" Natsu uttered.

"You came home at last!" She smiled brightly with tears of joy sliding down her cheeks.

Lucy walked up to me, "Thank you. For bringing him home to all of us."

The shrine was now wilting away, very slowly. With such disbelief I was mortified to witness such a scene. My own favorite place I loved to visit was vanishing. But I couldn't quite understand what she meant "all of us" when she was the only individual here with Natsu and I.

"What is going on?" I asked her.

She notices how my eyes were trembling in shock. She gave me a small smile, held Natsu's hand and then hold onto mines.

"I am grateful that you would always come visit me and hear all the stories that I told you. Now it is time for me to say the truth.

All the adventures and journeys you heard were my experiences and travels. As a token of my appreciation I would like to give you the great memories and exotic moments that were felt during the time the guild exist. Like what you just say earlier...

But I would also like to share the tragic moment why all things came to an end."

Lucy used her remaining powers to lead us to the past. I stood alone left in the battlefield, there was a barrier cast upon me that gave me protection in order for me to witness the chaos that was happening.

I could see Lucy wrapping her arms around a dead corpse and the people around her laying dead and wounded. It was so dramatic that it was unbearable for me to hold back the tears, Lucy was crying uncontrollably. Everything was being burned down, homes torn down into bricks and scattered into many pieces. Darkness was arising and quickly creeping up to Lucy in each direction and swallowing up everything in its way. Only Lucy seem to be the only human-being to be living in this planet. Nature was gone and all the other living things in the world is gone.

"Natsu! Natsu!" She screamed out in agony, with her body trembling like crazy. "No! No! This can't be happening! This can't be real! No! Please! Please! This can't be happening! It cannot end like this…!" She roared out. "Everyone… Everyone is dead… Gray… Erza.. Happy… Wendy… Juvia… Charle… Levy... Everyone!"

And most importantly the person she loved. She looked down at Natsu's corpse and cupped his face, drop of tears were dripping down on him. "I never gotten to tell you how much I love you… There was still so many things I wanted to do…. Things left unsaid… I didn't want our fun adventures to be over... And for our baby.. Nashi... She didn't get the chance to be born!" She clenched her fist tightly on top of Natsu's chest and gave him a kiss on his lips.

The dark clouds was now surrounding her and just like that she was gone. Everywhere I turned, there was nothing but only darkness in view. "No!" I shouted. I turned in every direction to spot any human life or anything at all. "This is not the end…." I whimpered.

I waited for something to happen.

Anything to barge in and interrupt this situation.

Probably a way out and to the end of this horrible thing.

Out of nowhere I heard the familiar voice from just a while ago, "For the sake of everyone, protection, life, to the ones I loved and for our daughter. I will exchange everything just for them to continue on mankind." There was a white light shining so brightly that it prevent me from seeing. And there she was, the goddess… All the horoscopes appeared right before her forming a circle with her in the center. The atmosphere changed into space and out came the many planets in the universe. Lucy wore a beautiful, white sleeveless dress that was flowing around at the bottom.

"It is time to end the chaos that was laid upon all of us… A new life form to create… And to end the destruction. Everyone fought with honor and dignity, time to lay you all in peace my dear friends."

The dead corpses that was laying down on the bare ground was sparkling and slowly fading. FLucy made all her friends become a constellation, so they could all be remembered for their strong will to fight. For the other remains, of the innocent people, she rise them up from the dead. Making their memories clean of everything and the starters of the new generation. But Natsu's soul didn't get to go and join his friends. Since he died with resentment and a grudge against the people he versus. .

That's how his spirit stayed behind and lingered in earth aimlessly searching for what no longer exists. So not everything of Fairy Tale disappeared, but remained in Earth.

My visions went back to the same place before I was taken back to the past.

Lucy and Natsu was here with me this time. It seems like Natsu regained all the memories back.

The shrine was now fully gone…

How much it upset me to see it disappear, Lucy and Natsu gave me one of the warmest hug that I ever gotten. I couldn't really figure out the terrible overwhelming pain that I felt in my heart. The strong heartache and the tears came flooding out of my eyes.

Why am I like this…?

They didn't let go of me but held me tightly for about ten minutes.

"Take care of yourself." Natsu ruffled my hair and cause a mess.

"I am glad, I had enough power to give you the chance to come to this world…" Lucy whimpered.

"We could've had great adventures together. Like family…" Natsu gave me a small smile.

I wanted to ask if they were originally my parents, since I was adopted from an orphanage.

"No matter where you are, we will always be with you Nashi." She gave me a kiss on my cheeks as Natsu did the same for the other. Right behind them I saw a transparent figure. It wasn't only one but there was more of them.

"Even if Fairy Tale no longer exists, like the other guilds. We still have a remaining fairy." Lucy smiled. She pointed at my chest.

"We love you so much. Take care Nashi, it's time for us to go…" They both told me. I couldn't help but cry as they walked away from me and vanish along with the rest into thin air.

And that was the end of me hearing from Lucy the goddess of the stars…

My mother who continued on with the life source…

That night after my bath, I spotted a birth mark behind my neck shaping as the symbol of fairytale.

Life continued on, and there was a lot of paintings, statues and picture books of Lucy. To think I was the daughter of the great goddess that I looked up to, I felt proud…

Years past and I now reached being fifth teen. There was a package in front of my door, and I received a few golden key. Just months ago I discovered how to make fire with my bare hands.

I'm guessing the great goddess is telling me something.. Fairy Tale isn't over yet. It will rise again.

Over the years, guilds were forming up under the governments authority and giving the privilege to start the organization. Thankfully, I am not the only one who could use magic.

Lucy. Mom. The goddes. And Natsu. Dad.

"Soon, I'll be able to start my great adventures just like you did." I was staring at the sky with all the stars twinkling above me.

"Hey Nashi! Come on let's go! We have to catch the train!" Shouted one of my fellow group mate. There was six of them waiting, counting my friends talking cat.

"Coming!" I took a quick glance at my arm with the fairy symbol stamp on. I raised up my right arm and made a "L" sign with my hands. Which presents wherever you are and wherever I may be, you'll keep the look out for me.

 **The End.**


End file.
